


Lover (Have I Known You Twenty Years?)

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil through the years.





	Lover (Have I Known You Twenty Years?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this. I loved this song. It makes me cry so much it's such an emotional romantic song that actually makes me shed tears, I needed to write this shit. I may not post as often as I used to, but I'm still here.

"Hey". It was 2009, the middle of October and the smell of spice and fall was everywhere. And then they met. Phil chuckled into Dan's neck, still clutching onto his warm torso. He didn't let go. He still doesn't know why he didn't, and why he won't let go first since that day. Maybe it's because he made Dan feel safe, but he always says it was because Dan had trapped his arms. He could've let go if he wanted, but he chose not to. Dan knew the truth, because it had made him feel safe.

It was their first Christmas together two months later, white covered the ground and they even built their own shitty little snow dog. "Maybe we could get our own some day". Dan whispered, his face bright pink. Phil knew it wasn't just the cold biting his face. He was planning their future after only knowing each other for 6 months. Had it really been 6 months? Phil felt like he'd known this man his whole life. They slow danced that night, huddling for warmth like penguins would under the dark clouds until it was too cold to handle. Drinking hot chocolate and marshmellows, Phil wanted to stay in this moment forever.

A little over a year later and Dan was moving in with Phil. It should've felt like a big move, scary and anxiety-inducing but it was the easiest decision Phil had made that year. Slow dancing to whatever music Dan had downloaded that night, they realised they were both happy; Phil because he realised he loved Dan and Dan because everything felt right and there was no pressure. 

Their channels took off, and in 2013 they were being invited to events. They moved to London a little before this and left their little flat they called home and moved to a bigger place. They still weren't used to it. Their friends stayed over sometimes, and these days here was pressure. A hidden pressure to hide, to protect and to let everyone know how much they loved each other. It had been just three summers but Phil knew they were in it for the long haul, it would've been nice if everyone else knew that too. 

They went on tour, twice. And wherever Dan wanted to go, Phil would always follow. "Come on, I've saved you a seat". They were eating at a restaurant with the rest of their tour team to celebrate the last show. He still wanted to announce his love for Dan in every way possible, but the impulse lessened. As they laughed, joked and reminisced over the last year, he was comfortable, they were comfortable and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Dan came out after a year of his channel taking a break and a few weeks later, so did Phil. They remained vague on the subject of their relationship, but anyone could see the love between them if they had seen love before and had eyes.

And if they slow-danced in the snow, exactly ten years after they first slow danced in the snow, well. Only their families and close friends were there to bare witness, in their matching suits and shiny gold bands on their fingers. 

They were happy and couldn't wait to go home to be close and together alone.


End file.
